Kotatsu
by ann.yuu
Summary: Isshin havia viajado junto com as filhas deixando Ichigo em casa. Rukia ainda se escondia no armário deste. O que acontece quando ela decide experimentar coisas mais “humanas”?” ::Ichi & Ruki:: oneshot


Primeira fanfic Ishigo e Rukia, era pra ter postado antes pois a ideia veio depois de assistir Nodame Cantabile (recomendo).  
Now! Let's go to the fic! ;D

**Bleach não me pertence, senão o mangá iria se chamar Saint Ichigo. (haauahauhau)  
Toda e qualquer semelhança é pura (puríssima) coincidência. ( consegui escrever coincidência certo 8D)**

Para quem não sabe o que é um** _Kotatsu_: **

"O **kotatsu** é um pequeno (ou grande às vezes) móvel muito comum no Japão, especialmente no inverno ou em regiões de clima frio. Consiste em um tipo de mesa baixa (para que caibam embaixo as pernas das pessoas sentadas à volta) com um pequeno aquecedor elétrico embutido no centro, voltado para baixo, e um cobertor grosso "lacrando" a mesa pelos quatro lados para impedir que o ar quente escape - de uma forma similar a manter fechadas todas as portas e janelas em um ambiente com aparelho condicionado de ar ligado para que o ar refrigerado não se dissipe. "

**Explicado? Enjoy ;D**

_Autoria de Vitória Macílio (eu). Betado por Náh Boletini_

**Kotatsu**

Isshin havia viajado juntamente com as irmãs de Ichigo, deixando ele sozinho em casa, ao menos era o que ele pensava.

- Ichigo, eu posso ter uma cobra?

- Não!

- Um coelho?!

- Não...

- Já sei, um pônei!

- Não!!

- Uhn... Que tal, algo menor!?

- Não!

- Nem um rato?!

- Affe, já disse que não Rukia!

Ela mudava o canal da televisão rapidamente, o controle remoto parecia uma arma em suas mãos.

- Para de ficar mudando de canal, sua...

- Não fale "pailavriões", Ichigo! - Rukia.

- Há, isso é um palavrão! - Ichigo.

- O que é isso?

- Palavrão? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Não sua cabeça de tangerina ambulante, o que está passando na televisão!

Ichigo parara para ver o que ela estava se referindo.

- Há, isso é um Kotatsu!

- O que é isso?

- É uma mesa com aquecedor em baixo!

- Posso ter uma?

- NANI?! NÓS SÓ USAMOS ISSO NO INVERNO!

Um dia depois.

- Ta frio aqui! – dizia Ichigo encolhendo-se no sofá.

Rukia levantou a mão como se tivesse tido uma ideia brilhante e realmente, ela havia tido.

- Vamos comprar um Kotatsu! Podemos usar um no inverno, não?

- Pode, vai no quarto dos fundos que tem um lá...

Rukia saiu da sala deixando o controle remoto de lado.

- Nem sei se aquele troço ainda funciona...

Com alguns barulhos estrondosos e minutos depois, Rukia finalmente apareceu com a pequena mesa.

- Achei! Como usa isso?

Ichigo levantara-se do sofá e pegara a mesa da garota. Ele empurrara um tanto o sofá e depois a televisão, deixando espaço bastante para que o Kotatsu coubesse na sala.

- Pronto, pega essa tomada e liga ali! – disse ele apontando para a tomada vazia ao canto da parede.

A mesa era pequena, com o cobertor que a deixava fechada, permitindo assim que o aquecedor, em baixo desta, pudesse aquecê-la.

- E agora? – dizia Rukia entusiasmada com o objeto.

- Agora, você senta e põe os pés debaixo da mesa... Assim!

Ichigo sentara-se, e pusera os pés em baixo do kotatsu, rapidamente Rukia fizera o mesmo.

"Que extraordinário invento dos humanos." A pequena morena,esticara as pernas por um segundo, seus olhos se fecharam e ela sentiu a sensação que o calor daquela mesa lhe causava nas pernas.

- Maravilhoso! – dissera sorrindo.

Ichigo enfiara a mão em baixo da mesa para empurrar os pés de Rukia.

- Sua mão esta gelada!

- Você é pequena mas não é duas! – dissera ele ríspido.

O silêncio se abatera entre os dois, ambos olhando um para o rosto do outro. Rukia riu, não se sabe se era para Ichigo ou pela emoção do momento, mas ela não percebera o quão vermelho o Kurosaki ficara.

- Hun, hun... – pigarreara ele com o rosto virado, tentando esconder o rubor.

Este que ele deduzira ser pelo calor do kotatsu.

Rukia esticara os braços o máximo que pôde, mesmo assim, alcançar o controle remoto da televisão, era impossível.

Ichigo esticara-se e conseguira alcançar este, entregando-o rapidamente a ela.

- Tó! – dissera ele sério.

Rukia sorriu em retribuição a ele e pegara o controle de sua mão.

Por uma fração de segundos, eles se tocaram, e Ichigo pode sentir um solavanco em seu coração.

Afinal, não era nada relacionado a ela, só poderia ser culpa de um problema cardíaco hereditário.

Ela voltara a mover os dedos agilmente pelo botão, até que um estrondo se abateu lá fora e a luz do bairro veio a acabar.

- Será um hollow? – perguntou Rukia.

- Não, acho que só caiu a luz mesmo, algum vândalo deve ter feito isso!

- Uhn, isso quer dizer que eu vou ficar sem a televisão?

- É CLARO! – gritou Ichigo.

No momento que gritara ele virara-se para encontrar-se com o rosto da Kuchiki, o que não ocorreu pela escuridão do lugar.

- Está muito escuro aqui, eu vou ver se...

Ele parou quando os esguios dedos dela tocaram sua pele. Ele não podia vê-la, mas podia sentir que ela estava insegura.

Por algum motivo, Ichigo voltara a se aconchegar no Kotatsu. Por algum motivo ele entrelaçara os dedos de ambos.

O qual ele deduzira ser culpa da sua insanidade recém adquirida.

O tempo se passou e a luz não voltara, o tempo se passou e o frio assolou mais.

Quando a luz retornou, só havia o barulho intenso da televisão ligada, pois ambos agora dormiam, aquecidos pelo kotatsu, e pelo entrelaçar de suas mãos.

Rukia sorriu serenamente, afinal, seu pensamento estava mais certo do que nunca.

"Que extraordinário invento dos humanos"

**Owari.**

_Reviwels?_ _8D_


End file.
